


Hiding

by little_frodo



Category: Green Street Hooligans | Hooligans (2005)
Genre: Hide and Seek, Hiding, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt knows that Pete just can't say it like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

Matt felt the pressure of Petes strong hands against his shoulders; he swallowed, but his eyes were still looking at Pete. Pete looked more than angry; his teeth clenched on his jaw while he pressed Matt against the wall of the toilet room.

“What did you just say? Fuck, Matt, do you think this is a game?”, Pete snorted, building up the pressure. Matt breathed in sharply; it was hard to long for air in this position.

“I don't think it's a game... I just said the truth. And you know this as well. You just don't want to have it like that. You're afraid.”

A sharp snort, the pressure against the wall got more intense. Pete was so close now that Matt smelled him, felt him. So close that he saw the small vein pumping blood on Petes throat, and he also saw the swallow.

“Fucking lil' wanker, you've no idea who you're talking to, hm?”, Petes voice was filled with rage, but Matt knew that this right here was the only way to clear some things between them. 

“I do, Pete. And I'm fucking sick of hiding.”

“Hiding? Hiding what?”

“I love you, Pete. And I know you do, too.”

Silence for a few moments, silence in which both of them were breathing heavy against each other. Chest to chest, although Petes hands were still clinched in Matts shirt.

“I don't.” Petes voice was low, almost too quiet to hear.

“You do. You just can't stand the feeling that I am the one you've fallen for.”

“Matt... don't you dare...”

“Shh.. Pete, I know it. And I do love you too. Don't be afraid anymore.”

There was a shiver that ran through Petes body when he felt Matts hands against his face.

Although that they had been together like this for so long now, have had sex in so many nights, making sweaty, rough love – this felt new to Pete. There was Matts heart beating hard against his chest, there were Matts deep, blue eyes that were constantly watching him.

“Kiss me...”, Matt whispered, pulling Pete down closer to his face, his fingers clinched in Petes hoodie.

Pete swallowed, but it was like always: he couldn't resist, because... this was Matt.

He pulled Matt closer and clasped his hands around the soft frame of Matts face, before he lowered his head to kiss him hard.

And both of them knew – there was nothing like this, nothing in the world that could beat up these moments of intimate share, where both of them were finally the same – melted together in many hot kisses.

There were teeth and sharp breath, hands that longed for the clothes and ripped them off their bodies; Matt moaned passionately when he felt Petes hard cock against his, still wrapped in jeans, which Pete was desperately opening with a fire in his grey eyes that Matt loved more than everything else in his life....


End file.
